


Golden

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boat Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 12:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Kaiba and Joey go to a lakeside resort after Kaiba's short week of meetings. They spend the evening boating and enjoying each other's company.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lafeae's Rich Wives Club and the fact that I'd read it only hours before going out on a boat with my sister and her husband.

Kaiba took great pleasure in the fact that Joey, as a teacher, had summers off. It meant that if he had business travel during the summer months, he could bring Joey along with him, and it wasn't a big deal. Sometimes Kaiba even stayed longer or made an extra stop, making it a vacation for them. It was a habit he’d picked up for Joey’s sake, because his blonde husband always wanted to spend time with him away from the usual stressors of their daily lives. And honestly, now that it had become a habit, Kaiba didn’t mind at all. Work could wait for him to get back.

He chuckled at the thought. Eight years ago, before Joey had accidentally stumbled back into his life, he'd have refused to take a break. No time for fun or relaxing because there was always something to do. There was still always something to do now, that certainly hadn't changed, but Kaiba's priorities had. He knew his work could wait until later. No one would take the company away from him if he stopped working for a couple of days to enjoy time with Joey.

They did all kinds of things on their mini-vacations, too. Amusement parks, spa days, hiking. Anything Joey suggested or showed any interest in, Kaiba made happen. Which was how he'd found himself driving around a boat for the first time. Joey had said it looked like fun, and they'd gone, renting a boat to float out on the water for a while. It had been fun, but it also required work. Kaiba had liked it though, and apparently, Joey had too, because it became a fairly common request. Common enough that Kaiba had considered buying his own boat on more than one occasion.

Kaiba's meeting with investors had wrapped up around midday on a Wednesday, and he had taken them to a secluded resort in the mountains, right next to a lake. Because it was late summer and the middle of the week, hardly anyone was on the premises, and there were even fewer people out on the water. He and Joey had checked into their room and immediately rented a boat to spend the remainder of the day on the water.

Joey was lounging on a towel spread over the warm fiberglass deck, down to only his swim trunks and sunglasses. His tanned torso glistened with sweat, and Kaiba couldn't help staring.

"Aren't you hot?" Kaiba asked.

"Thanks," Joey returned wryly, grin on his face. "You're pretty good lookin' yourself."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant."

"I do, and yeah, I am, but I ain't ready to swim yet. Not unless you wanna get in with me."

"It doesn't sound like a bad idea," Kaiba said thoughtfully.

Joey sat up and raised his sunglasses off his face. With an eyebrow cocked mischievously, he said, "How about going in naked?"

It took Kaiba several seconds to process the words but far fewer to deny the offer. "No."

"Aww! Come on!" Joey whined, standing up from his towel. "It'll be fun. And there's no one here to see ya except me, anyway, and I'm well acquainted with your pasty ass."

"The answer is still no." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like flaunting his body where others could see. Not that there was anyone here to see him besides Joey. Still, the long sleeves, billowing coats, and the full suits were an armor he wore to protect himself. That he was currently wearing shorts and a polo was a testament to both how hot it was it in the sun and how at ease he felt around Joey.

Joey, on the other hand, has no such qualms about it. He'd already started taking off his trunks, his tanned ass clearly visible and very tempting. Kaiba shook his head, amused, because obviously Joey had been hitting the tanning salon for his ass to match the rest of him.

"Stop starin' at my ass, babe, and get ready to get in," Joey said nonchalantly. He immediately jumped over the edge, plunging feet first into cool water and splashing Kaiba in the process.

He turned and went into the small cabin, changing into his own swimming trunks and a rash guard. He went back to join Joey, gracefully diving into the water, knowing full well that it was deep enough. He'd put out the anchor earlier, after all.

The blonde swam up to him immediately, running his fingers along Kaiba's shoulders. "Bet I can beat ya to the bank," he goaded, taking off swimming toward the treeline. Kaiba followed suit, his long strokes allowing him to quickly catch Joey and pass him. Not that he really cared about winning this match all that much, but it was still nice to win.

When they made it to the edge of the lake, Joey climbed out, lounging on the dirt floor of the forest. "Ahhh," he sighed. "It's much cooler in the shade."

Kaiba frowned at him. "I can't believe you."

"What?" he asked, somewhat exasperated.

"Lying down like that where everyone can see you. Why would you do that?" 

"Because there ain't anyone here to see me." Joey clearly didn't care about his state of undress, but Kaiba was embarrassed for him. Still, he knew nothing he said was going to convince him to care more and would likely just make Joey more stubborn about not wearing clothes, so he needed to adjust. "Just come here and sit next to me."

Kaiba sighed and climbed out of the water to sit next to Joey. The blonde immediately pulled him to the ground, making Kaiba grunt as he lost his balance and toppled over.

"See! This is nice."

As much as he didn't like sitting on the forest floor next to a nude Joey, he kept his mouth shut. Sometimes, it was just easier to let Joey have his way. He didn't need to argue about something so trivial and ruin their time together.

-

They didn't stay on land for long. Joey dragged Kaiba back in the water and splashed around near the edge for a while before finally announcing that he was hungry. They swam back to the boat, leisurely this time, and when Joey climbed up onto the platform first, Kaiba stared at his ass. He resisted the urge to touch it, all taut and tanned and in his face, but it still left him a little turned on.

He hoisted himself up into the platform when Joey was out of the way and immediately went to change back into his dry clothes. Joey still didn't bother getting dressed and instead went to start up the portable propane grill to cook dinner. Kaiba watched him work, trying really hard not to fantasize about pulling him away from the grill and fucking him.

The thought wasn't completely avoided, but the smell of food wafting from the grill kept him from acting on it.

"You're bein' awful quiet," Joey mused, flames shooting up from the grill as he turned over a steak. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"Ya don't need to lie to me like that. You've got  _ that _ look on your face. What's up?"

Kaiba sighed. He really didn't want to fess up to the truth and tell Joey how desperately he wanted him right now. "I'll tell you after dinner."

Joey frowned, looking like he wanted to say more but instead just sighing. "Okay, I guess," he conceded. "But ya look like you're bothered 'bout something, and I hate to see ya like this when we're supposed to be relaxin'."

His brain screamed  _ 'You're what's bothering me!' _ but he didn't say it. "It's nothing serious."

Joey shrugged after that, continuing to grill while Kaiba tried to keep his explicit thoughts in check. He wasn't usually so fucking horny, but Joey's full, unashamed display for the past hour or so had gotten to him. Slowly and gradually, but it had gotten to him nonetheless.

Finishing up a steak, Joey set it out on a plate and slid a selection of grilled vegetables right next to it. He did the same with the second steak a minute later. He handed Kaiba the more well done of the two steaks, and then sidled up next to him. Side by side, they ate their dinner, Kaiba trying his best not to look over at Joey, though it was difficult when the blonde kept glancing over at him with curiosity and worry on his face. It meant that dinner reached its end more slowly because, instead of shoveling food into his mouth, Joey took slow, considerate bites.

Kaiba didn't finish his entire meal, which was normal for him, but when he handed his plate to Joey, who usually finished off anything leftover Kaiba gave him, the blonde stood up and put it away. He was clearly really worried about Kaiba, and it almost made him feel bad for not just telling him the truth right away.

He came back quickly and sat next to Kaiba, leaning his still damp head against Kaiba's shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" Joey asked softly. 

"No. I'm frustrated with you."

"Why? Was it earlier? Tryin' to get ya to come in the water with me naked?"

"No. That was irritating, and I'd appreciate you not doing it again though."

"Sorry," he said. "What's botherin' ya then?"

"It's that you're still nude, Joseph."

"Oh…" Joey trailed off. "I can go get dressed. I figured you'd like the show since no one else was around."

Kaiba's eye twitched because God damn it Joey had planned at least that much, but when Joey tried to stand up to get dressed, Kaiba grabbed his arm and held him in place. "I did," he muttered.

"You did what?"

Kaiba didn't answer and dipped his head to kiss Joey, hard and demanding. At the same time, he guided Joey's hand to his cock so the blonde could feel exactly how much Kaiba had liked it. Joey made a muffled gasp into Kaiba's mouth before smiling and pulling back.

"Ohh. I get it. I got ya hot and bothered."

Kaiba mumbled something like 'Yes.' Acknowledgment despite being incoherent. 

"There still ain't anyone else around," Joey said suggestively, moving to straddle Kaiba's lap and grinding against Kaiba's erection. He had to fight back the moan that threatened. God, it felt good.

"The cabin," Kaiba demanded, leaning forward to nip Joey's neck.

"Ehhh," Joey breathed, "it'll be hot in there. There's a nice breeze goin', and the sun's startin' to go down. Ain't no one gonna see us out here right now anyway."

Kaiba huffed at that, but he wasn't inclined to argue. Joey was right; they hadn't seen anyone else on the water all day. He bit down on Joey's neck, drawing a strangled moan from the blonde who was now just as hard as he was. He slid his hands up Joey's thighs, avoiding the temptation to stroke his cock and settling them on his hips loosely.

"Ya bring lube with ya?" Joey asked softly between pants.

"It's in my bag," he answered, pressing kisses to Joey's jawline.

Joey stood up from his lap and wandered to the little cubby where they'd both stashed their bags. As he rummaged around, Kaiba stared at him in profile. His cute nose and full lips. His torso that wasn't quite as fit as it used to be as Joey's metabolism slowed down, but Kaiba still found the little bit of pudge attractive and cute. But mostly, he looked at the way Joey's dick stood erect. He was always pleased when Joey got hard for him. It boosted his ego and assured him that Joey really did still want him. After eight years, Joey still wanted him. And it meant a lot to him that of all the people someone as happy-go-lucky and positive and likeable as Joey could want, he'd ended up wanting someone like Kaiba.

Joey's return shook him from his thoughts, and the bottle of lube was pressed into his hand. "I'm givin' ya the honors this time," Joey said.

Kaiba nodded, taking the bottle and squeezing out the slick substance onto his finger tips. Joey straddled his lap again, knees next to his thighs. Kaiba reached around behind him and prodded at Joey's entrance with his lube soaked fingers. He pushed through the initial band of resistance and carefully stretched Joey open. As he worked him, the blonde moaned wantonly, his body trembling as he tugged at Kaiba's shirt and tried to remove it.

The rapidly sinking sun cast them in golden orange light. Gold was the only thing on Kaiba's brain as he eased Joey open for several minutes. The sunset. Joey's hair. His skin. His scent as Kaiba pressed kisses to his neck, a blend of amber, vanilla, leather, and citrus. Everything about Joey reminded him of glowing, warm gold. Radiant and precious.

A sharp gasp hissed through Joey's teeth, and he reached down to grab Kaiba's arm, easing his hand away. Kaiba let him do it, kissing Joey's throat once more before asking, "Ready?"

"Yeah," he breathlessly confirmed. He leaned forward, cupping Kaiba's cheeks in his hands and pulling him into a long, passionate kiss. He pulled away just far enough to speak, murmuring, "Fuck me," against Kaiba's lips. 

Kaiba shuddered at the request, his body eager. Joey reached down and eased his shirt over his head, and Kaiba slid his shorts and boxer briefs down to his thighs, freeing his throbbing erection. The air, now cooler as the sun crept lower, danced against his skin and caused goosebumps to form, but everywhere Joey touched felt like a fire flicked under his flesh and seared right to his core.

Joey wiggled in his grasp, lining his entrance up with the tip of Kaiba's cock before slowly easing himself onto it. The sensation of being engulfed in the heat, the tightness brought Kaiba's brain to a halt. "Joey," he moaned, desperate for more contact, kissing everywhere he could reach with blind fervor.

"Mmm, Seto," Joey hummed, licking his lips, curling his fingers in Kaiba's hair so they raked deliciously across his scalp. "Ya feel so good."

He started moving his hips, sliding himself to the tip of Kaiba's cock before plunging back onto it. Kaiba held onto Joey's hips, guiding him, touching him, refusing to let go of his gilded husband. Joey set an easy pace, but each movement was heavenly, sending jolts of pleasure straight to the pit of his belly, then to his brain. His thoughts grew fuzzy as his body was wrapped in pure ecstasy.

Joey pulled him into another kiss, stilling his hips, and Kaiba allowed himself to simply enjoy the feeling of being connected and the pleasure inundating through him in hot torrents. "I love you," Joey breathed softly against his lips, and Kaiba felt the words spread through him. An absolute truth.

He looked up into Joey's warm, topaz eyes, the golden flecks within them radiating warmth. "I love you, too," he whispered earnestly. He meant it. Being with Joey for so long meant having his feelings dragged out and examined, and while he still hesitated to open up with most people, he knew he didn't have to with Joey. The blonde understood. He's seen Kaiba at his worst, bore the brunt of his lowest times, and he still chose to be with him. Kaiba would be eternally grateful for the good fortune, even if he couldn't express it well.

Joey started moving again, slowly, grunting and gasping at each precise movement. His erection bobbed against Kaiba's torso, and Kaiba wrapped his hand around it, giving it loose strokes. Joey's hips stilled again at the touch.

"Fuck, Seto. That's good." His eyelids fluttered, head tilted back, and Kaiba leaned forward enough to nip at his exposed neck. "Ahhh, I'm close."

Kaiba removed his hand, resituating it on Joey's hip and started thrusting up into Joey. The blonde held onto Kaiba's shoulders tightly, steadying himself as he rapidly came undone. He begged for release in Kaiba's ear, whispering curses as the sky went dark, the sun only a hazy glow over the mountains. Joey came with a long groan, burying his face in Kaiba's neck and breathing heavy, his body tensed as he climaxed and spread sticky cum on Kaiba's abdomen.

Joey sagged against Kaiba's chest, spent and damp with sweat, and Kaiba wrapped his arms around the tired blonde, holding him close as he rapidly approached his own climax. He couldn't help it. Joey was just so perfect.

With that thought ringing in his mind, Kaiba orgasmed too, feeling the pleasure course through him as he released. His eyes closed and curses played on his lips. Absolute peace filled him as his heart rate slowly returned to normal. He held Joey close, kissing him softly as he basked in his post-orgasm afterglow.

Joey yawned audibly and snuggled against him. "I'm beat," he said.

Kaiba maneuvered him to the side, having him sit on the bench beside him. "We should get back and go to bed."

"Mmm," Joey agreed groggily.

Kaiba moved to stand up to do just that, but Joey held tight to his hand and tugged him back. 

"Stay wit' me."

"I'm not going anywhere. I was going to get us back to land."

"Jus' a lil bit longer," Joey mumbled.

"I'm tired. Let's go back first." Kaiba leaned over and kissed his temple. "I'll stay with you all night once we're back in the hotel."

Joey huffed softly but nodded against Kaiba's shoulder. "Okay."

Kaiba patted his thigh. "Get dressed while we're headed back." 

Joey let Kaiba stand this time, and he fastened his shorts and pulled his shirt back on. In the dim light, he could see Joey doing the same. He turned over the engine of the boat, flicking on the lights, and slowly made his way back to the dock. Joey had fallen asleep on the way, and Kaiba chuckled as he tied the boat back up. He'd clean it out when they came back tomorrow. Right now he just wanted nothing more than to get back to the hotel with Joey and sleep curled up beside him. 

A gentle touch to the shoulder roused Joey, and after helping him out of the boat, they made their way back to the hotel. Hand-in-hand, sleepy, and satisfied, and there wasn't a thing Kaiba would change.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! ^^


End file.
